degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
When Doves Cry (1)
When Doves Cry (1) is the first half of the two-part Season 2 premiere of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 29, 2002 in Canada, and on October 7, 2002 in the United States. Summary As a new school year begins, Degrassi expands into a full fledged high school encompassing Grades 9 through 12. Newcomer Craig catches the eye of Emma and Manny, and makes a friend in Sean, but his home life is less than perfect as he deals with an abusive father. Meanwhile, J.T., along with the help of Toby, is looking to find a date. He chooses Paige, who rudely turns him down. Main Plot Craig first appeared in the season two premiere, where he is revealed to be the stepson of Joey Jeremiah. He hangs around the park taking photos of his half-sister, Angela Jeremiah. His father has never really forgiven his late wife, Julia, for leaving him for Joey and because of this, he starts to take it out on Craig. He is angered that Craig is associating with Joey's family, and forbids him from associating with Angie. It is also revealed that he physically abuses Craig. At Spike's birthday party, Craig reunites with Joey, who's glad to see him. Joey tells Craig that his father doesn't want him to be around him or Angela and he apologizes, as there's nothing that could be done to change. When Craig got back from seeing Angela, his father found out and followed him to the darkroom. He hit Craig repeatedly with a book, then threw him to the floor and kicked Craig's stomach several times, which later is seen to result in huge bruises. During the incident while beating Craig, his father broke his camera. Sub Plot J.T. has a crush on Paige and asks her out repeatedly, but is turned down every time. Paige can't believe that a guy like J.T. would ask her out and Spinner and Hazel tell her that they'll give her 30 bucks to go on a date with him so she can get her hair done. Paige agrees, as long as there are conditions.﻿ J.T. is waiting at the movie theater for Paige, who is late. She shows up in a hoodie and sunglasses. J.T. says he has a gift for her and she rudely asks if they can just go see the movie. After the movie they are sitting at a table exchanging cheerleader jokes and start to have a decent conversation, until Hazel and Spinner show up and ask if Paige is actually having fun. They hand her the money and tell her she earned it. J.T. is shocked and Paige runs off with her friends. She catches up with him at school and sort of says she's sorry. He tells her he always pictured his first date ending in a kiss. Paige laughs and kisses him on the cheek. Trivia= *This is the first episode of Season 2. *This episode is named after the song "When Doves Cry" by Prince. *Pat Mastroianni and Jake Epstein have been added to the opening credits. Also Miriam McDonald's scene at the beginning is slightly different. The camera is zoomed in on her closer and she isn't laughing like she was in the first season, she just has a smirk on her face. The camera also makes a smoother 180 to the computer. The background music in the theme has also changed. It's now in a lower octave and was made longer so there's enough room for the new cast member. There's now a small instrumental solo between the lines, "Mmmmm" and "Be the best". There's also a longer solo at the end of the song. *At Spike's barbecue Joey shook hands with Yick Yu, who went to the same Junior High and High school as Joey, Spike, Caitlin and Snake. This is Yick's final appearance. *This marks the first appearance of Craig Manning and the second appearances of Joey Jeremiah and his daughter Angela Jeremiah, after Mother and Child Reunion. *This episode marked the first instance of abuse in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *The N trimmed down the scene of Albert beating Craig in the darkroom. *Christine Nelson celebrates her 28th birthday in this episode. |-| Gallery= craig's dad.PNG craig.PNG sean.PNG LOL.PNG old.PNG joe.PNG chalk.PNG mad.PNG red picture.PNG kicked.PNG camera.PNG wdc1.1.jpg wdc1.2.jpg wdc1.3.jpg wdc1.4.jpg wdc1.5.jpg wdc1.6.jpg wdc1.7.jpg wdc1.8.jpg juliajoeyangie.jpg wdc1.9.jpg wdc1.10.jpg 147-brucas59.jpg 135-brucas59.jpg 128-brucas59 (1).jpg 114-brucas59 (1).jpg 112-brucas59 (1).jpg 106-brucas59.jpg 98-brucas59.jpg 87-brucas59 (1).jpg 51-brucas59 (1).jpg 10-brucas59 (1).jpg 60-brucas59 (1).jpg 29-brucas59 (1).jpg 74-brucas59 (1).jpg 154-brucas59.jpg 157-brucas59.jpg Wdc0182.jpg Wdc0196.jpg Wdc0189.jpg Wdc0187.jpg Wdc0059.jpg Wdc1.10.jpg Th DEGRASSI SEASON2 DISC1 - 00hr 07min 34sec.jpg gjgj.png gfggfggf.png gfhhfhf.png hgjgjgj.png ythghfhf.png gfgfgfgf.png ghhgh.png jhjhjhhj.png Pictureh.png craig-manning.png craig-dropped-off.png manny-emma.png jimmy-spinner2.png manny-liberty-jt-emma-toby.png hazel-paige-terri.png terri-ashley.png craigs-dad-craig.png craig-viking-helmet.png spinner-paige-jt-hazel.png spike-snake-yick.png craig-emma-joey.png craigs-dad-craig-beat-down.png craig-beat-up.png to-be-continued.png JMJ.jpg wdc0009.jpg wdc0022.jpg wdc0014.jpg wdc0015.jpg wdc0027.jpg wdc0047.jpg wdc0052.jpg wdc0053.jpg wdc0055.jpg wdc0057.jpg wdc0058.jpg wdc0062.jpg wdc0078.jpg wdc0080.jpg wdc0090.jpg wdc0095.jpg wdc0100.jpg wdc0096.jpg wdc0101.jpg wdc0102.jpg wdc0106.jpg wdc0108.jpg wdc0115.jpg wdc0112.jpg wdc0130.jpg wdc0154.jpg wdc0164.jpg wdc0166.jpg wdc0168.jpg wdc0167.jpg wdc0180.jpg wdc0210.jpg 61-brucas59 (1).jpg 62-brucas59 (2).jpg 64-brucas59 (2).jpg 65-brucas59 (2).jpg 72-brucas59 (3).jpg 76-brucas59 (4).jpg 78-brucas59 (4).jpg 86-brucas59 (3).jpg Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (348).png Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (350).png Screenshot (351).png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (356).png -(.jpg Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Hugh Dillon as Albert Manning *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Ivette Montieth as Angela's teacher *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Guest Starring *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "Older women, younger men; very hot." Toby: "Older women, J.T. Yorke; very not." *Snake: "Guys, your dedication to grade eight is impressive but GO HOME ALREADY!!" to J.T. and Toby *Joey: (to Dr. Manning) "Angela misses him, and I know he misses her." *Angie: "Craig!" (Angie runs over to him) Craig: "You've been gone forever." Craig: "I know. But summer's over, I'm back from camp, and now you won't ever get away from me. Okay, say 'Bad Donkey Breath.'" Angie: "Bad Donkey Breath!" (Craig takes her photo) Angie: "Let me take yours." Craig: "Who, me? I'll break the camera." (Angie laughs and Craig hands the camera to her) Craig: "Remember how to use it?" Angie: "Yeah." Craig: "One hand there." (Craig makes a funny face and Angie takes his photo before handing him back the camera) Angie: "Daddy and me are gonna visit Mommy. Wanna come?" Craig: "Just um...just tell her I miss her, okay?" (She nods) Craig: "Hey, you can't tell your dad about us meeting, alright?" Angie: "I promise. Always, always." Teacher: "Angela!" Craig: "Love ya, kid." *''(Joey and Angie are visiting Julia's grave. Angie is carrying flowers)'' Joey: "That's a lot of yellow, Angie." Angie: "But that was Mommy’s favourite color. Remember?" Joey: "Yes, I do." Angie: "But do you think she misses us?" Joey: "I know she does. Just as much as we miss her." Angie: "But do you think she likes it up in Heaven? Craig said that..." Joey: "Craig said what? Did you see Craig?" Angie: "No, I didn't. I promise." Joey: "C'mon, sweetie. Tell me the truth." *''(Craig is drawing something on the sidewalk with chalk)'' Angie: "Is that a frog?" Craig: "Are you kidding? This is a big razor-toothed dinosaur with a taste for little girls named Angela!" (Craig starts tickling Angie and she giggles) Spike: "What are you guys doing to her?" Craig: "Oh, just feeding her to the dinosaurs." |-| Featured Music= *''"Wake Up"'' by Tuuli (uncredited) *''"I'm In"'' by Chris Tait - Heard when Craig, Emma, and Manny are playing with Angela. |-| Links= *Watch When Doves Cry (1) on YouTube *Watch When Doves Cry (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 2 Episodes